She Lied
by cm757
Summary: It has been two years since she died, and he still blamed himself. But his team is at last recovering, they found the bastards who hurt her, and things are finally at the right track, at least until one very special night at the beach…
1. Chapter 1

**She Lied**

**Authors note:** Hi guys! How are you doing? So I've already finished "You Don't Remember?" and this idea popped into my head, deriving from another story that had a plot close to this one. I do not mean to "cheat" out of that story; I just grabbed the main thought.

**Summary:** It has been two years since she died, and he still blamed himself. But his team is at last recovering, they found the bastards who hurt her, and things are finally at the right track, at least until one very special night at the beach…

_**Steve and Kono**_

It had been two years. Two years. Funny… it didn't seem that long. I mean, for the first six months, every second was excruciating, but things seemed to be getting better. He still blamed himself, he still thought about her every single day, but the world didn't look empty anymore. They had finally found justice for the people who hurt her. For the people who killed Kono.

They had been scrutinizing an abandoned three story building near Waikiki. They had cleared all the stories except the roof. She had been ahead of him. If only it was the other way around. He should have protected her. He _promised_ her they would always protect her. And so when she opened the door to the roof and the three bullets hit her vest, Steve froze. The shooter was getting away on a helicopter, so he couldn't have caught them in time, but he still blamed himself, for everything. For letting them get away, for the bullets that hit her, for the look of horror on Kono's face as she realized that one bullet ripped through her vest and lodged in her gut.

Steve was quick on calling for emergency services while kneeling down next to her. He hold her hand and asked her to please not die. Not after all they had been through together. As her eyes fluttered close he begged her to squeeze his hand, to give him a sign that she was still there. And as he felt the light squeeze on his hand, all he wanted to do was to tell her how he felt. But for some reason, the words never left his mouth. And that had haunted him for the past two years.

He could remember vividly as he paced around in the waiting room, Danny and Chin sitting at the available chairs across from him. He must have walked the length of the entire hospital pacing back and forward before the doctor came in the room. He asked for the family of Kono Kalakaua; the three of them got up at the same time. The doctor headed towards them, and they could already see in his eyes that the news he was about to give them were not good. The doctor stood in front of them and shook his head, offering his apologies and saying that she didn't make it off the table.

**Time stopped. No one moved. No one breathed.** For a few seconds they stood paralyzed at the news. They didn't know how they were supposed to react to this. The person that cared for everyone before her, someone's cousin, daughter and friend. The one who stood up to the ones she loved and that went through the hardest times with them. The woman they had been so fond of from the very first day they met her. The woman that didn't even know that she had a person in her world that loved her more than anything.

Kono Kalakaua was dead.

_**Steve and Kono**_

Steve sat at his desk finishing the day's paperwork. He heard someone knock on his door, which he found strange since Danny and Chin had already gone home for the day.

"Come in." Steve said.

He was very surprised to see the Governor walking into his office and taking a sit in the guest chair. He immediately got up.

"Hello Steve." The Governor greeted.

"Governor." Steve replied with a nod and sat back down. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I don't have much time so I'll just get right into it. Have you already taken a look at the potential replacement's file?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, replacement?"

"Steve, it's been two years. It's time to put someone in her position." The Governor said.

Steve sighed. He knew this day would come sooner or later, but he was hoping he would have a little more time before he had to watch someone else taking _**her**_ job.

"No one will ever be as good as her. I can't replace her." Steve stated sadly.

"I know." The Governor agreed. "But we still have to fill her position. Luckily, I have the perfect person for the job. She will come in tomorrow for a week to see how she does, and if all goes well, she will be staying within the Five-0 task force.

"What?" Steve asked, surprised. "That's it? I have nothing to say about this?"

"I'm sorry Steve, but the decision has been made." The Governor stated as she started to get up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some business to take care of. She will be coming in at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Goodbye Steve." And the Governor was off.

Steve remained sited in his chair. He couldn't believe this. He didn't even get a word in the matter. Who were they kidding? They could never replace Kono. No one could ever be like her. Without thinking he grabbed his car keys and started to get off his office. There was only one place he could go to think this over.

_**Steve and Kono**_

He parked his car near the sidewalk and got out. He walked for about five minutes before his feet finally touched the white sand of Waikiki beach. He always came here, either to take a swim, surf, think or just relax. For the past two years he had been coming here more frequently then he thought possible, but only due to one thing. He felt close to Kono there. He remembered having met her there a few times to surf together in the morning. How he had loved that. And so, every time he wanted to feel close to her, he came here. It wasn't exactly what he had thought would get him through all this, but it helped him.

He started walking down the beach. It was dark by now so he couldn't see the horizon, but he could still be marveled by the intensity of the waves and the way they crushed with the rocks when they came to shore. He stared intently into the waves before shaking his head and sinking in the sand. He bend his knees almost up to his chest and rested his elbows there. He put his head between his hands and closed his eyes. The image of Kono immediately appeared in front of him. He smiled softly. How could he not have told her?

He sat like that for a few minutes before he heard a strange sound. He lifted his head to look out into the water and was actually stunned to see someone surfing near the shore. In the middle of the night. The only person he knew crazy enough to do that sort of thing was… Kono.

He watched the surfer more intently for a minute and he could tell that she knew her business. They were almost the moves of a pro. He then realized of her figure. He could see she was slightly shorter than him, thin, tanned, and had brown hair. He couldn't see her face in the dark, but the girl vaguely remembered him of Kono. He quickly shook his thoughts off. _**She is dead.**_ He kept telling himself. It wasn't strange to imagine her in every street that he crossed in the months after her death, but he hadn't seen her… or _thought _hehad seen her in quite a few months.

And that precise moment she turned around and found herself was facing him. She started coming out of the water and Steve quickly found himself frowning. He shook his head. No, this couldn't be right. He got to his feet just as she was headed towards him.

His eyes widened as she got closer and closer. At first he just thought he was imagining it again. But there was hardly any doubt anymore. As she only stood a few feet away from him, he had no doubt in his mind. It was her. It was Kono. Alive and in the flesh.

**Authors note: Hi guys! So I hope you like this chapter and please, please review! I'm thinking about doing an angry Steve scene and maybe a hot Steve and Kono scene, although that would be a little while down the road. What do you think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Lied part 2**

**Authors note: Hi guys! So I've been thinking about Chrissie's comment to this story and I am considering writing the story like Danny and Chin already knew she wasn't dead, but I still have my reservations. I'll find out as I write, I guess. So I hope you guys like this chapter!**

_**Steve and Kono**_

_It was her. It was Kono. Alive and in the flesh._

No. It couldn't be. I mean, she was there but… no. No it just… part of him still believed this was a prank of some sort but… she was standing right in front of him! But how? She _**died**_. He saw her get shot! They were all aware of that. They all went to the funeral. They… she was **dead**! That's how it was supposed to be.

Finally the woman's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Steve?"

He had dreamt so many times to hear her voice again. To see her standing in front of him one more time. To have her near him. To hold her and protect her and never let her go.

He took one step forward.

"Kono?" he asked, somewhat afraid.

He looked straight into her eyes. They were still those deep brown pools that could bring any man to his knees.

"Yeah, it's me." She spoke softly.

"How?" it was all Steve could ask.

She looked at her feet, as if she was embaressed by her next sentence.

"WPP."

And just like that Steve snapped out of his trance. She had lied to him. To all of them. To the people that loved her. She had kept her _**life**_ a secret. She had let them hurt. She had never told them. She hadn't trusted them enough to tell them…

"WHAT?" Steve asked, anger rising to the surface. He took another step towards her, there were only two feet left between the two.

She was still with her head ducked as she answered.

"I… I'm sorry." She said in a week voice.

"You lie to me, you lie to your family, you make us think you were dead, you make us hurt, you tear us apart and the only thing you have to say is you're sorry?" Steve asked shouting.

"I…" she couldn't say it. It wasn't fair and she knew it was just an excuse.

"You what? Huh? Wait, let me guess, you… you were under strict orders? Oh no, no wait, you… you had no way to contact us?" Steve asked ironically.

"Steve…" she pleaded, finally meeting his eyes. She too took one step towards him.

"No, don't Steve me! Do you have any idea what it was like to not see you again? To never be able to talk to you again? To watch you die?" Steve yelled a little louder. "Oh, but wait, that's right, you **didn't **die! You just faked your own freaking death!" Steve laughed sarcastically.

"I didn't have a choice!" she finally answered back.

Steve was taken a back for a second by her response.

"Yes you did! You did have a choice, to tell us. To not let us hurt. I guess I was wrong to think you cared about us." Steve said as started to walk backwards.

"Don't you think it was a nightmare to me too?" she asked angrily as she followed him. "Don't you think I suffered every day not being able to see you guys, and talk with you, and tell you, and Chin, and Danny and my family how much I love them?"

Steve stopped walking and stared intently at her. He knew she was right, partially, and he wasn't being totally fair, but he didn't care about that right now.

"The person I knew would _**NEVER**_ do this to us!" he stated as he pointed a finger to her.

"To us… or to you?" she asked searching his eyes.

Steve stood shocked looking at her. She knew? She knew all along? She had let him suffer like this and _**SHE KNEW?**_

"Screw you." Was all Steve said before walking back to his truck and driving away, leaving her on the beach, alone.

_**Steve and Kono**_

Steve came to work at 8:50 am the next morning. He had been drinking the night before when he got home and he had a killer headache. He opened the doors to the headquarters to find Danny and Chin already working on their desks.

"Well good morning Steven!" Danny greeted him. "You're late. Tough night?" he asked as he noticed his friend's look.

Steve didn't say anything, just sunk in a chair on the computer table near the entrance and put his head between his hands.

Danny and Chin shared a look before quickly getting up from their desks and heading towards him.

"Hey brah, something wrong?" Chin asked as he took a sit next to him.

Steve still didn't answer and by now Danny was starting to get worried.

"Steve, everything okay?" Danny asked, concerned.

"No, everything is not okay." Steve stated, lifting his head and meeting his friend's eyes.

"Did something happen?" asked Chin as Danny looked intently at Steve.

"I have to tell you guys something." Steve said.

None of them moved or said anything, waiting for him to speak. However, it was not him who spoke.

"No you don't." came a soft voice from the double glass doors.

The three of them turned around instantly to find someone leaning against the door frame. _Kono._

Danny and Chin shared a look before Chin asked.

"Kono?"

Kono gave him a weak smile and replied.

"Yeah it's me."

Right after she finished her sentence two pairs of arms were already hugging her tightly.

"How?" Chin asked.

"We missed you so much." Danny said.

"I missed you guys too." Kono said sadly.

"WPP?" Danny and Chin both asked in unison.

Kono nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're not off the hook yeah, but what matters now is that you're ok." Danny said stepping back.

It was at that moment that both Chin and Danny realized that Steve was still sitting down at the table. Kono and Steve locked eyes and there was silence for a few seconds before Kono spoke up.

"Steve-" She started but was interrupted by him.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Danny looked from Steve to Kono and back to Steve.

"Okay, is it just me or have you guys already met?" Danny asked.

"We met by accident last night on the beach. I wasn't supposed to show up until this morning, so I couldn't talk to you guys." Kono explained.

"Are you the new sub?" Steve asked with a straight face.

Kono looked heartbroken at him and answered sadly.

"Yes."

"There's a pack of files for you to sign at your old desk. If you need help ask Danny or Chin. I'll be out." He spoke coldly as he got up and headed towards the door again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the cold treatment here?" Danny asked gesturing wildly with his hands.

Steve and Kono locked eyes one more time and there was nothing but anger in Steve's.

"I haven't changed my mind." He said.

"I'm sorry." Kono apologized once more.

"It doesn't matter." Steve told her and walked out.

Danny and Chin locked eyes and Chin spoke.

"You deal with him. I'll talk to her."

Danny nodded and walked off after his partner.

**Authors note: Hey, so I hope you liked this chapter and please pretty review! I love all your reviews and a special thank you to Martha Smith-Jones. I love your comments! Next chapter: Danny and Steve/ Chin and Kono.**


	3. Chapter 3

She Lied part 3

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So, to clear some doubts- WPP is Witness Protection Program, it will be explained why Kono was there in this chapter.

I hope you all liked the angry Steve and there is more to come, but not in this chapter. This chapter will be Danny-Steve and Chin-Kono. Hope you like it and keep those reviews coming please!

_**Steve and Kono**_

Danny followed him outside and went to find Steve with his back pressed against the wall, head leaning back and his eyes closed. He got that this was a lot for Steve, but he knew that it was more. He approached him carefully and watched him for a few seconds.

"I'm okay, you can stop starring." Steve said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yeah, you seem great." Danny answered back ironically.

Steve cracked an eye open.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to check on you."" Danny said.

Steve huffed slightly.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, ok, let's just drop the act for a second shall we?" Danny asked as he too leaned against the wall. "Why are you being like this to her?"

Steve stepped back from the wall then.

"What? Danny she lied to us! She put us through hell by making us think she was dead!"

"You and I both know it's more than that." Danny replied.

"Danny I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

Danny laughed ironically.

"Well then, let me shed some light on the matter." Danny said as he too stepped back from the wall.

"I'm talking about the fact that this as nothing to do with her lying to us or putting us through hell. This has t do with her hurting YOU, and how YOU feel about her!" Danny said with a smirk.

Steve stared open mouthed at his partner.

"Danny, shut up."

"No. You need to admit this. You're being unfair to her and she doesn't deserve it!"

"Like hell she doesn't deserve it. She lied to me!" Steve shouted.

Danny smirked.

"Exactly. She lied to YOU!"

Steve ducked his head.

"Steve, you ARE being unfair, you were an ass to her, and so you know that you need to tell her."

"NO!" Steve immediately said. "A few years back, _**maybe**_ I would have told her. But now… I don't trust her anymore."

"Steve… what ate you up was that you never got a chance to tell her. You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything!" Steve shouted again. "Danny I get that you're worried about me but I won't do anything."

Steve then started heading towards the entry.

"It's gonna eat you up again." Danny said.

Steve ignored it and entered the building.

_**Steve and Kono**_

Chin watched his cousin carefully. She was still looking at the exit where Steve had run off to and she had the saddest look in her eyes. She stared at it for a few minutes until eventually she turned around and gave him a fake smile.

"So, I suppose I owe you an explanation." Kono said as she started to sit down.

"That you do." Chin replied as he took a sit at the table.

"Well, from what I was told, just when I was first brought to my room after the surgery, I received a call from the room's mobile, and the doctor picked it up. Apparently it was a threat from the guys that shot me, saying that they would be back to finish the job." Kono said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Whose idea was it to put you in protection?" Chin asked.

"The Governor. The doctor knew who we were so the Governor received a call and ordered the doctor not to mention that I was alive to anyone. He was supposed to say that I died from the surgery."

"Yeah, that was what he told us." Chin said.

"When I woke up the next day, the Governor was there by my side and informed me of what happened and that I would be put in Witness Protection Program until you guys could catch the people who did this to me."

"And we did." Chin stated.

"Yeah." Kono replied sadly.

"What's the matter?" Chin asked as he noticed his cousin's sad voice.

"It's just that… I knew back then that the people who were put in WPP could remain there for years, if not for the rest of their lives and I… I never got a chance to say goodbye to you guys." Kono said as she fought to hold back tears. "Every little thing that happened when I was in the program reminded me of you, and Danny, and…" Kono trailed off.

"And Steve." Chin finished for her.

A single tear made its way down her cheek and she looked deep into her cousin's eyes.

"He hates me." Kono said with a wavering voice.

"He doesn't hate you." Chin disagreed.

Kono gave him a breathy laugh.

"Last night he practically bit my head off and when I insinuated that he cared for me he said, and I quote, "Screw you."" Kono said.

"He does care for you." Chin said.

"Right."

Ok by now Chin was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you get it? Why do you think he is the only one that hasn't forgiven you yet? That seems to hate you right now?" Chin asked. "You hurt all of us, but he was the most affected. Why do you think that is?"

Kono looked at her cousin with a confused expression.

"I… I don't know." She admitted.

"He is the most affected not because you lied, but because you lied to HIM. He is hurt because you didn't trust him like he trusted you."

"But I do trust him! With my life!" Kono replied.

"Yeah, and something else too." Chin said smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me ask you something. What was your biggest regret concerning to him?" Chin asked.

Kono ducked her head. Chin smirked at her silence.

"Exactly. Your biggest regret was that you never told him that you lov-"

"No." Kono said. "Don't. I can't do this Chin. He hates me! He purely hates me. I'm never telling him anything concerning this. We'll just have to learn to tolerate each other." Kono said determined.

Chin was going to reply when the double glass doors opened and Steve entered the room.

**Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter was a little shorter but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter promise. A special thank you to Sphekie and I just want to tell you that your wish of the undercover op might just come true! Stay tuned for a steamy hot KoVe scene! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

She Lied part 4

**Authors note:** Hello! A special thank you to my reviewers and to Sphekie for giving me an idea I hadn't even thought about. Make sure you review this chapter please. Same goes to all of you! Hope you like it!

_**Steve and Kono**_

The week had been tense. Well, tense was an impossibly low understatement. Steve and Kono pretty much couldn't be in the same room together, let alone talk to each other. Danny and Chin were starting to get worried about them, but there was nothing they could do. Steve and Kono were the most stubborn people either of them knew, and they were sharply aware that if they didn't work whatever it was that was going on with them out, the team's functioning would be terribly affected. The Governor had already passed by and made it official that Kono was their team member again; therefore Five-0 was complete once more. At least physically, because they all knew that the shock was only going to pass with time. But, it might have to pass faster than the four of them expected, which brings us to the morning in the Governor's office.

"You want us to do what?" Steve asked perplex.

The Governor took a deep breath.

"I want you and officer Kalakaua to go undercover at a local wedding resort. A couple has been murdered there and I want to find out what happened. You two will be posing as a newlywed couple. Is that a problem?" the Governor asked eyeing the four agents standing in her office.

Danny and Chin locked eyes and had to bit back a smirk as they took in their friends faces. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Steve stared astonished at the Governor. Ok, could someone please tell him how he was supposed to do this while being mad at her and love her at the same time? But… he was professional at all times, so he quickly snapped out of it.

"No, Governor, that won't be a problem at all." Steve replied.

It was Kono's time to stare open mouthed at Steve. He said what? Ok, how was she supposed to think he hated her when they would have to hold hands, and whisper to each other, and kiss…? Oh God this was going to be hard. But… she knew she had to remain professional above all, so she rapidly nodded.

"Yeah, not a problem." Kono said. She was well aware of the mock coughing coming from Danny in the background, but she chose to ignore it.

"Ok then." The Governor stated. "Go to the office and analyze the file and you are going to check in the resort at 10.00 am tomorrow morning. Understood?" she asked.

Four voices saying "Yes Governor" were heard and they soon left her office.

_**Steve and Kono**_

Kono was actually nervous. She was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled at her appearance. She was wearing a strapless with sundress with white 2 inch heels and it was all complemented by light make up that she had just applied. She thought she looked nice, but that was not what worried her. She was worried that the tension that had been developing between her and Steve would show on the undercover job and that would blow their disguise. She tried to shrug it off by telling herself that Steve was always professional and he would never let things get that far.

She grabbed her purse and stuffed her cell phone in their along with her wallet and new ID. She then took hold of her luggage and went to wait for Steve outside.

It wasn't long before she heard a car engine nearby and a few seconds later Steve's car pulled up at the front of her house. She was a little disappointed as Steve gave her a cold "Hi" and quickly picked her bags up and put them in the trunk. The cold treatment hadn't stopped.

They rode in silence for the first five minutes and finally Kono had to say something.

"You know if you keep up with the cold façade we are gonna be made."

Steve's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, I can be professional." Steve bit back.

"Right." Kono sneered giving him a sidelong glance

He ignored the comment and they spent the next 10 minutes in silence.

As they arrived at the resort Steve took the bags from the trunk and they headed towards the reception.

"Mrs. and Mr. Edwins? The receptionist asked flashing them a brilliant smile.

"Yes, that's us." Steve said as a young boy took hold of their bags.

"Okay." The receptionist said as she pressed some keys on the computer. "Here is your room key and if you follow me I will take you to it." She said as she got up.

Steve and Kono went behind her and followed her to the twelfth floor to their room door.

"Here you go." She gave Steve the key. "Enjoy your stay." She said as she started to go away.

They opened the door and were surprised at how big the room actually was. There was a large living room with three couches and a table in the middle, two bathrooms, a small kitchenette and a master bedroom. And in the middle of the bedroom… a king sized bed. _Oh crap._

As they both saw the bed Steve immediately spoke up.

"I'll take the couch."

Kono gave him a glare.

"Oh c'mon! **Gracie** wouldn't fit on any of those couches! Do you really hate me that much that we can't share a room together?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't hate you." Steve replied. _I love you._

"You don't need to hide it; I've gotten use to it for the past week." Kono said sharply.

Steve took a deep breath. He was not in the mood to get into a fight right now.

"I need to use the bathroom, don't forget to call Danny."

And she was off.

Steve slumped heavily on the bed and ran a hand through his face. He picked up his phone and dialed Danny.

"Well hello Super Seal." Danny greeted him.

"Hey Danny, you got something?"

"Not really, but we're still running the background checks. You?" Danny asked.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Steve, you there?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, just a little distracted."

"Hmmm… let me make a wild guess here. She wearing a short dress?" Danny asked with a smirk.

**Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry, I myself was counting on a bigger chapter but this was what came out. Don't worry; I'll compensate you with the next chapter, but only if… I get 39 reviews before chapter 5. That's the deal, so review up! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

She Lied part 5

Authors note: Hi guys! I hope you all like this story and, just giving you heads up, Steve and Kono steamy scene up ahead…

_**Steve and Kono**_

They were getting dressed for dinner. It was black tie diner, so they were dressed to their top. Steve had packed his tuxedo and favorite (and probably only) black tie. He was just finishing fixing his tie when Kono emerged from the bathroom.

His breath hitched in his throat. He stopped mid pull. He stared at her for a few seconds that seemed more like an eternity for her. She was wearing a beautiful knee length light blue dress with thin straps and 3 inch high dark blue shoes that only made her legs seem longer than they already were. She had put on some light makeup that draw the attention to her beautiful brown eyes.

"What?" she asked, curiously watching his reaction.

Steve snapped back into the real world again.

"Nothing, nothing." He said as he went to grab his phone.

"Ok then…" Kono replied, suspicious.

"So, we should head down now. Remember, we are supposed to talk to other couples-"

"To see if they know anything about the murderer. I know." Kono said as she too grabbed her phone.

"Ok, let's go." Steve said as they headed towards the door.

When they unlocked it Steve immediately slipped his arm around Kono's waist, pulling her to him. Kono was surprised by the gesture but then reprimanded herself. _**Right. Undercover.**_

They arrived at the diner and searched the place with their eyes. It was big and there were about 15 to 20 tables located in the center. They spotted one were a young couple was eating and joined them. They made small talk and got to know the couple for about an hour before they excused themselves and went to get a drink to the bar.

Kono ordered and suddenly felt a shiver running through her body. She tried to shrug it off, but unfortunately Steve didn't miss it.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just… at the end of the bar, there's a creepy guy staring at me. Don't worry, it'll wear off." Kono assured him.

Kono saw his jaw muscles tense and his fists clench around his glass and a thought came to her mind. _Uh, so he still cares for me. _

"C'mon." Steve said as he got up.

"Where are we going?" Kono asked following him.

He took her hand in his and simply said. "Dancing."

Kono smiled sweetly at him, but then slapped herself mentally. _**Undercover, undercover.**_

He pulled her gently to him, maybe a bit more close then he should have, but hey, a man had to commit to their job! He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned in to him, lifting her arms up to his neck. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and they swayed like this, cradled in each other's arms, for God knows how long.

Steve was enjoying her soft breathing on his neck and the feel of her small frame in his arms. For a few minutes Steve forgot all about the mess they were in. He forgot about the lying, the hurting, and the pain. He forgot all but Kono's body in his arms. He inhaled her scent and smiled. She still wear that vanilla and coconut shampoo that was so her.

He looked down at his watch and snapped out of his perfect little bubble. He leaned his head down and whispered a little harsher then he had intended to.

"C'mon, let's get back upstairs, we have to get up early tomorrow."

Kono was startled by the sudden voice but quickly nodded and stepped away from him.

"Yeah, you're right." She spoke in a sadder voice than she had intended to. This once again didn't go unnoticed by Steve, but he let it slip.

They got up in the elevator and stopped at the twelfth floor, getting out and heading to their room door. They were surprised, however, when a voice came from besides a pillar, and they turned around only to find the man that had been staring at Kono.

"Hey honey, would you like to go and have a drink with me?" the man asked, clearly having second intentions. He walked up to them and stopped in front of Kono.

"Well actually, me and my husband just got back from the diner and we're gonna go to our room now." Kono said with a completely fake smile.

"Oh, c'mon love." The man continued. "You're up for another drink with me aren't you honey?"

At this Steve stepped in.

"Excuse me, but she said no." Steve glared at the man. "And she's with me."

The man squinted at him as if trying to think really hard. He looked from one to the other.

"You two don't seem like a couple." He slurred.

They were both nervous as their cover was in danger of being blown. And what Kono least expected was the breathy chuckle Steve gave the man. _**No, scratch that. What she least expected was the thing that took place right after that.**_

She suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and next thing she knew her back was being slammed against the wall. She barely had time to breathe as Steve's lips crashed hard onto hers. And then, Kono's mind went blank. She had wanted to do that for ages. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing harder against him, kissing him just as fiercely as he was kissing her. She felt his hands lowering on her hips and she pulled at his hair as she moaned softly into his mouth.

She had always expected him to be a good kisser, but not nearly this good. She was like in paradise. They were both quickly lost and oblivious to the man still standing there until he made himself heard once more.

"Yeah, ok, ok, I get it." He said as he walked away.

They broke apart reluctantly and gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. They were like a mirror, pure passion written on both of them. Steve's breath hovered over her lips so tantalizingly that she wondered how she was still standing up. They were both ever so slightly leaning in again. Steve's eyes scrutinized her face, but she was giving him no signal at all. He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair.

"We should, uh, we should go inside." He said as he opened their room's door.

Kono was still taken aback from their little performance that was anything **but**a performance, but walked slowly into the room. Steve was unpacking some stuff from his bag and Kono stood in the middle of the room looking at him. As he lifted his head he furrowed his brow.

"What?" Steve asked.

Kono looked perplexed at him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What? About what happened back there?"

"Of course it's about what happened back there!" she raised her voice.

"What about it? We were acting our part." Steve said shrugging his shoulders.

Kono's mouth dropped open.

"Acting our part? What?" she almost shouted.

"We were just acting our part; otherwise he would have blown our cover." Steve said as he felt the tension build in the room.

"Yeah, ok, look me at me and tell me that you were just _acting your part_ back there." She demanded as she approached him.

Their bodies were only a couple of feet apart and Steve found himself having to fight to remain focused.

"I was." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that again."

He looked carefully back up and it cost him every single little piece of his soul to say the next six words.

"I was just acting my part."

Kono could hear the regret in Steve's voice and could see the lie in his eyes.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Kono asked.

Steve ducked his head.

Kono nodded. "Ok." She said as she made a pass for the bathroom. "I'll take the couch."


	6. Chapter 6

She Lied part 6

**Authors note:** Hi guys! Loved the season premiere! Although I am sorry they never got a Steve and Kono scene like the one on the season finally! But that's okay; it was very good no matter what. And what about Danny? **I call top bunk.** LOL! Anyway, I loved it, and so, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I have a suspicion this will be the last one… sorry. Please review and let me know what you think!

_**Steve and Kono**_

Turns out they were leaving the resort sooner than they thought. Danny had found out that the woman had an ex-fiancé, and when they went to his house they found the murder weapon, closing the case. There for, they were going to leave the resort in about 10 minutes. Kono was just finishing packing her stuff, but as she slid her bag shut, she didn't ask Steve if he was already done. She instead slumped against the couch and let her head fall heavily on the back of it.

_What the hell had she been thinking? _She remembered when she was in the program at first; it was really hard for her. Not being able to tell the people she loved that she wasn't dead, that they didn't have to suffer, she'd be back soon. Every single person that walked past her, that helped her standing up because of her injuries, that handed her a cup of coffee…, it all reminded her of them. More specifically… Steve. _God, what have I done? _Did she really just expect him to be all hugs and forgiveness? Truthfully… he had every right to be mad. But he didn't know how much she had suffered. How many times she had cried herself to sleep thinking of the pain she was causing them, and how much she missed them. Those past two years were… impossible. There was no other good word for it. **Impossible.**

She vaguely heard Steve's gruff voice coming from the bedroom.

"You done?" he asked as he stepped in the leaving room.

"Yeah." She answered simply as she picked up her bags.

They went to the reception to turn in their key and walked to the parking garage towards where Steve's car was parked.

The car drive back to her place was tense. Not awkward, no, that would have been an upgrade. It was tense as they were both mad at each other. Both too stubborn to admit anything, they rode in silence for the fifteen minutes that it took to get back to her place.

As Steve stopped the car he went around to the trunk so he could get the bags for her. Once they were out, he looked at her.

"You need help carrying those inside?" he asked. Her answer surprised him.

"No, I don't think you would even want to spend another five minutes with me so just leave it." She bit back harshly as she picked her bags up and started heading towards the entry to her building.

"Kono-"Steve tried to talk to her.

"Don't." she said without even turning back. She entered the building and left Steve staring defeated at her.

He walked around the car, sitting in the driver's sit, and dropped his head against the steering wheel. How the hell had things gotten so messed up? It was going fine and then one day… bum, she just disappears. And then, after **two years**… she just comes back. Just like that. I mean, the pain she had caused him… she couldn't even begin to imagine it. He thought she was dead and he never got to tell her how much he cared for her, how much he loved her. But deep down, he knew she had suffered too. He still had no idea if she returned his feelings or if she had missed him just as much as he had missed her but… truth be told… he was being an ass. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. The lies, the hurt, the fake death. It just hit him so hard to see her again and realize all those things at the same time. But he had to make it right. He loved her. And he so wanted to see if she felt the same way about him. But first… he needed to go home.

_**Steve and Kono**_

Kono had been deep in her thoughts since she got home. She hadn't stopped thinking about the past week's events, and, resulting from hours and hours of a huge turmoil circling around in her head, she finally reached a decision.

She was now sitting on her couch with her badge in her hands, running her fingers lightly over it. She knew she was going to regret this, but it was the right thing to do. On the table were laying three paper sheets on an envelope with the name "**Five-0"** written on it. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what was about to come. She reviewed in her head what she was going to say to Chin and Danny on the phone. On the phone, because… she wasn't going to face them again. She was about to train her speech one more time when three strong knocks were heard throughout her entire apartment.

She slowly got up and walked to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone today. Maybe it was just Chin checking up on her. As she peered through the peep hole she let out a frustrated sight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

"Please just open the door Kono." Came Steve's muffled voice from the hallway.

Kono let out another sight before she unlocked the door and opened it.

"We need to talk." He said as he barged right past her.

"What about?" she asked, closing the door and crossing her arms up on her chest.

"About…" Steve was about to continue when he saw an envelope on the table. "What's this?" he asked, confused when he saw the "**Five-0**"letters written on top.

Kono followed his eye line and almost panicked when she saw what he was looking at.

"Nothing!" she nearly shouted as she went for the envelope.

Unfortunately for Kono, Steve was already close to the table so he picked up the envelope with the three letters before she had the time to reach the table.

She watched as he took a letter from it and as his eyes went from confused to as wide as saucers. She ducked her head; she didn't have a speech for this.

"YOU'RE QUITING?" Steve asked, shouting.

Kono didn't answer, just kept her mouth shut and her eyes trained on her shoes.

"**Answer me Kono! What the hell is this?**" Steve asked waving the letter in front of her nose.

Kono lifted her face then and looked at him.

"That's my resignation letter." She said in a calm voice.

"Resignation! What? Why?" Steve asked clearly confused.

Kono went silent again.

"Ok fine." Steve said as he pulled out his phone."Danny will come here and talk you out of this."

"What do you care?" Kono bit back.

Steve was surprised at her question.

"What?"

"What. Do. You. Care?" she repeated the question slowly. "What do you care if I resign or stay?"

"You don't think I care?" he asked perplexed.

Kono laughed. Honest to God laughed in a way that frankly scared Steve a little.

"No, I don't _**think**_ you don't care, I _**know**_ you don't care! Because in my book if you don't see a person for two years that you actually cared about, you do not get all up on her face and give her the cold treatment and then push you tongue down her throat!" Kono yelled as loud as she could.

Steve looked at her for a few seconds, for the first time in his life speechless.

"That's not it at all, Kono-"

"**Then what the hell is it?"** Kono yelled raising her hands. "Because Chin, and Danny, and even my **family** have forgiven me! Why can't **you**?" she asked pointing a finger in his direction.

"You hurt me, okay? You hurt me by not telling me or trust me enough to let me know that you didn't freaking die!" Steve replied raising his tone of voice.

"I couldn't tell you!"

"Why?" Steve asked.

Kono's expression changed then.

"I couldn't… I couldn't say goodbye." She said in a more quiet tone.

"What? You couldn't even say goodbye to ME?" he asked, getting more confused by the second.

"No, that's not it. I couldn't say goodbye to you because…" Kono trailed off.

"Because what?" Steve asked, searching her eyes.

"Nothing, forget it. It's not like you even care, you freaking hate me." Kono said as she wandered off towards her kitchen.

"I don't hate you!" Steve implied as he followed her.

"Right. Steve, we don't have to do this. Just go, please." She pleaded him as she leaned against the counter.

"I'm not leaving." Steve said strictly, putting his hands on his hips.

"WHY?" Kono asked, not being able to stand there arguing with him. "I already get it! I hurt you, I made you suffer, whatever, I apologized, I know you completely and utterly HATE me right now and I can't work like that, so I'm quitting! There, all out in the open! SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Kono shouted.

"Because I don't hate you, I LOVE YOU!" the words were out of Steve's mouth before he had the time to stop them.

The room fell silent. Now it was Kono's time to be speechless. He _**WHAT?**_

"What did you just say?" Kono asked.

Steve took a deep breath.

"I said, I love you. That's why I have been such an ass to you, because it hurt me so much to think you were gone and that I never got a chance to tell you, but then you came back and- Ow!" Steve shrieked in pain as she got close to him and punched him in the chest. "What was that for?" he asked.

Kono continued hitting him on the chest.

"You loved me and you let me die without telling me?" she asked, shouting.

"Kono, stop! Ow!" Steve shrieked again as she hit him in the gut.

"You were going to live your whole life without telling me? Ever think I might feel the same way?" Kono continued shouting.

Steve blocked the punch this time and held her hand in that position.

"What?"

"Ever think that maybe your forgiveness was the one I cared about because I'm in love with you? Ever think that I was leaving because of YOU?" Kono asked, trying to make him understand.

"You love me?" Steve asked perplexed.

"Yeah!" Kono said exasperatedly.

Next thing she knew Steve's lips were on hers, but this time it was a much softer kiss. He held her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they finally needed to break apart for air Steve stepped back just enough to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gently grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry too. But you should have told me." Kono said smirking.

"I know." Steve chuckled. As he leaned in again he whispered against her lips.

"No more lies?"

"No more lies." Kono replied.

And the truth is, they lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_

**Authors note: Hi guys! So I know the end is a little cheesy, but you know what? I do like a good cheesy end! Hope you agree with me and that you had just as much of a great time reading this story as I had writing it!**

**See you in my next story.**


End file.
